Please don´t cry
by Imurah
Summary: seufz mein Lieblingspairing, meine allererste ff, gemeinschaftsarbeite von Siri meiner besten Freundin und Mir...
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Please don't cry  
Teil: 1?  
Autor: Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Imurah (Ranmaru, Kai Sagano) und Siri (, Taschiro, Kei Enjoji)  
Serie: Kizuna  
Pairing: Ran x Kei; Ran x ? (so weit wir sehen ist das Pairing noch nicht behandelt worden ), Kai x Tashiro  
Disclaimer: Auch wenn es uns in der Seele weh tut... nix aber auch gar nix gehört uns... wir verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld... schade schnief Naja, maximal die Zusammenstellung der Pairings ist auf unseren Mist gewachsen, wir hoffen ihr vertragt das.

Kommentar: Als kleine Erklärung sei noch gesagt, dass wir abwechselnd schreiben. Die liebe kleine Imurah übernimmt Ranmaru und Kai und klein Siri den Rest. Ich hoffe wir verwirren euch damit nicht zu sehr.

Zu der Story wird hier erst einmal nicht mehr verraten... einfach lesen

Please don't cry

‚Kann es etwas Schöneres geben als zu arbeiten?' Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schwirrten im Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen herum, als er versuchte das unangenehm kleine Schlüsselloch mit dem scheinbar viel zu großen Schlüssel zu erwischen. Ob nun Glück oder einer lichten Phase seines vom Alkohol umnebelten Hirns verdankte er, dass der Schlüssel sich in das Schloss schob, und kurz darauf die Tür samt dem sich vormals noch anlehnenden Kei Enjoji mit einem lauten, protestierenden Krachen gegen die Wand schlug.

Ranmaru drehte sich noch mal im Bett um, runzelte die Stirn, und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Anscheinend war Kei gerade nach Hause gekommen und so wie er rumpolterte, hatte er wieder einiges getrunken.  
Missmutig öffnete Ran nun doch die Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er legte sich ein Kissen über das Ohr, in der Hoffnung noch einmal einschlafen zu können.  
Plötzlich war ein infernalisches Poltern zu hören und Ran fuhr in die Höhe, strich sich seine blonden Haare aus den Augen und horchte seinem rasenden Herzschlag. 'Was war denn das?' fragte sich der Blondschopf, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett.

Im freien Flug riss Kei einige für ihn unidentifizierbare Gegenstände mit sich und wurde von selbigen begraben. Sein leises Kichern drang schwach unter einem hölzernen Kleiderständer samt der dazugehörigen Jacken hervor, als er sich tapfer aber dennoch leicht wankend aus dem Haufen wieder hinauskämpfte, und weiter in Richtung der Wohnräume wankte. Auch wenn sein Geist noch immer die Freuden des Alkohols auskostete, meldeten sich auch andere Regionen seines Körpers, die nach Erlösung schrieen. Den Abend über bis in die Nacht hatte er mit einigen Gästen und Kollegen im Host Club getrunken und gefeiert. Was nun eigentlich der Anlass dieser Feierlichkeit war, wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Aber dies war aktuell eher reine Nebensächlichkeit... den ganzen Abend wunderschöne Männer um sich zu haben und dennoch nicht...  
„Arg!" Auch wenn seine Schritte noch immer recht unkoordiniert wirkten und waren, so wurden sie merklich schneller.

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, stand er erstmal vor dem Bett und versuchte die Müdigkeit aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln. Obwohl er nichts getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich, als wenn Watte in seinem Kopf sei.  
Ran atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, strich sich nochmals mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht um die Restmüdigkeit abzuschütteln.  
Besorgt horchte er nach draußen. Es rumpelte leicht, wahrscheinlich versuchte sein Mann, Kei, gerade auf seine eigene Art und Weise mit Zuhilfenahme von Alkohol, reichlich Alkohol wohlgemerkt, die Wohnung neu zu gestalten.  
Bevor Ran die Wohnung gar nicht mehr wiedererkennen würde, beeilte er sich zur Tür zu gelangen und riss sie auf.  
In diesem Moment stolperte ihm auch schon sein Liebster in die Arme und lallte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin was sich so in etwa nach: "aloschabdischbmisst" anhörte.  
"Oh man, du bist ja Sternhagelvoll!" brummelte Ran unausgeschlafen. Das war doch jedes mal das gleiche. Ran spürte wie Groll in ihm aufstieg.

Kei vernahm die Worte seines Liebsten nur noch am Rande, so sehr war er schon damit beschäftigt diesen in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer hineinzuschieben. „Du riescht so guuut..."  
Etwas hektisch versuchte er eine Hand unter den Schlafkimono Ranmarus zu schieben, um die so lang vermisste, warme und vor allem nackte Haut zu spüren.

Keis Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Ran versuchte sie beide sicher am stehen zu halten. Dabei kam ihm die Alkoholfahne von ihm gefährlich nah und Ran merkte wie ihm leicht schlecht wurde.  
Recht unsanft schob er ihn von sich." Zieh dich aus und geh schlafen, Idiot!"  
Mit diesen Worten löste Ran sich von Kei und ging Richtung Dusche.  
"Und sowas geht zur Uni." brummelte Ran noch vor sich hin. "Wie kann man sich nur so um den Verstand saufen?" Nachdem die Temperatur vom Wasser richtig eingestellt war stieg er unter die Dusche und versuchte sich den Gestank des Alkohols vom Körper zu waschen.

Plötzlich der Wärme und des stützenden Körpers beraubt, stürzte Enjoji zu Boden. ‚Ja ja, die liebe Schwerkraft...' Der wohl letzte klare Funken Verstand verblasste mit diesem Gedankengang im Nichts. Kei bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, dass er nicht auf dem Boden, sondern auf dem Futon aufschlug und leise schnarchend in der Matratze versank.

Ran spürte wie er sich langsam unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl entspannte der seinem schlanken, fast dünnen, Körper massierte.  
Innerlich immer noch grummelnd dachte er über Enjoji nach. Schon lange spürte er wie ihn so einige Bemerkungen, die Kei geäußert hatte, mächtig störten.  
"Was rege ich mich eigentlich so auf?" Kräftig, sich wieder aufregend, schrubbte sich Ran seinen aufregenden Körper bis dieser rosig schimmerte.

Das Wasserrauschen und Rans Fluchen drang langsam aber unaufhaltsam in Keis umnebeltes Hirn. ‚War da nicht gerade noch etwas Warmes unter seinen Händen gewesen?' Sich langsam aufrichtend sah er sich um.  
„Warum nur muss er immer so zickig sein!" Gelinde Frustriert starrte er das weiße Kissen nahe seines Kopfes an, welches sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt zeigte und nur ein leicht dumpfes Geräusch für den nachfolgenden Schlag erübrigen konnte. Langsam begann sich Enjoji aus der waagerechten nach oben zu stemmen, um sich dann mehr oder minder gerade aufzurichten. Noch immer vernahm er die dumpfen Geräusche aus dem Bad und ein leicht laszives Lächeln erschien auf sein Gesicht. Eilig streifte er sich die Anzugjacke von den Schultern und lies alsbald Hemd und Hose selbigen folgen. Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf tapste er in Richtung Bad und versuchte dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein. Wollte er doch seinen Liebsten überraschen und nicht mit unnötigen Gepolter noch mehr verärgern.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde unter fließendem warmen Wasser, merkte Ran wie sich sein Körper entspannt hatte.  
Kurz lauschte er nach draußen, aber da war nichts zu hören. Wahrscheinlich war Kei schon ins Koma gefallen und schlief sich jetzt seinen Rausch aus. "Naja dann werde ich danach noch schnell Kopfschmerzmittel besorgen, damit es ihm beim Aufwachen nicht so schlecht geht." sagte sich Ran und wollte gerade das Wasser ausstellen als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Kei, wie Gott ihn schuf, im Badezimmer erschien.  
‚Ohhhh nein!' dachte sich Ran. ‚Wenn der jetzt glaubt, mich mit Sex wieder fröhlich zu stimmen, hat er sich geirrt.'  
Mit böser Miene beobachtete Ran, wie Kei leicht torkelnd die Dusche betreten wollte.  
Schnell wickelte er sich das Handtuch um seinen, wie Kei behauptete, engelsgleichen Körper und stellte sich direkt vor ihm auf.

„NEIN! Nischt zudeckschen... will disch schehen...!" Kei hastete nach vorn und griff nach dem kuscheligen Stück Stoff, welches Ranmarus zarte Haut von der Luft und vor allem vor Keis Berührungen trennte. Doch dieser hielt das Handtuch wie ein Rettungsanker an sich gepresst und lies keinen Millimeter nach. „Isch will disch.. hier und jetscht... die gansche Tscheit hab isch an disch denken müschen... wie wir uns lieben... während wir feierten..." Wankend kam Kei noch weiter auf Ran zu und drängte ihn zurück gegen die noch feuchtwarme Duschwand.

Ran versuchte sich gegen den nach hinten drängenden Kei zur Wehr zu setzen, doch schon sehr schnell spürte er die Wand hinter sich, die noch vom Dampf des Wassers erwärmt war.  
Beinahe wäre er schwach geworden, denn Keis Körper war wirklich aufregend, muskulös, kein Gramm Fett zuviel. Schon legten sich Rans Arme um seinen Nacken, als er diesen riesigen Lippenstift-Fleck bemerkte, der auf Keis Brust wie eingebrannt aufleuchtete.  
Gebannt starrte Ran den Fleck an, der bei längerem hinschauen immer größer und deutlicher wurde, jedenfalls nach seinem Geschmack.  
'Wo war er gewesen?' Tief durchatmend schob Ran Kei nun endgültig von sich und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf diesen verfluchten Fleck.  
Schon im nächsten Moment spürte Ran, wie sich seine Hand Keis Gesicht näherte und hörte nur noch ein gewaltiges "Klatsch".  
Erschrocken starrte er auf den immer roter werdenden Handabdruck in dessen Gesicht, lief rot an und rannte aus dem Zimmer hinaus.  
Bevor sich Kei auch nur umdrehen konnte flog die Tür hinter ihm zu und hektische Schritte waren im Wohnraum zu hören.

„Wwarte!" Doch Keis Worte, gleich einen Schrei, verhallten ungehört an den Wänden des Bades. „Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Dann geh doch! ... Verdammt!" Immer wieder schlug seine geschlossene Hand gegen die nun merklich kühler gewordenen Fließen. Seine geschundene Wange ruhte an der kalten Wand und so sackte er langsam in Richtung Boden. Blut floss träge hinab, zeichnete ein verzweigtes Netz der lebensnotwendigen Flüssigkeit auf die weiße Wand, immer dünner werdend.  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie seine Schläge die Haut an seiner Hand aufbrach, wie betäubt war er. War es der Alkohol? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Eine unsägliche Taubheit breitete sich in seinem Geist und Körper aus, als er an das eben Geschehene dachte. ‚Wie konnte er nur!' Plötzlich war sein Denken wieder klar. Solche und ähnliche Situationen geschahen in letzter Zeit bei ihnen öfters... er, Kei, kam abends von der Arbeit nach Hause mit einem Hunger nach nackter Haut. Und immer war Ran da gewesen und hatte für ihn und seine fast unstillbare Lust als Ventil hergehalten. Wie ein Film liefen die Bilder der letzten Wochen vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Seine Eroberungen Ranmarus waren nicht mehr wie früher von zärtlichen Berührungen und Raffinesse begleitet gewesen, sondern durchzogen von Gier, mit dem einzigen Ziel... seine Erlösung. Er hatte ihn benutzt!  
Ein leises Schluchzen drang durch die nun so leer wirkende Wohnung. Zusammengesunken hockte Kei Enjoji am Boden und wiegte seinen nackten Körper leise weinend vor und zurück. „Es tut mir leid... hätte ich es doch nur früher erkannt... Ranmaru... mein Ran..." In seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er seine Orchidee, seine Liebe verloren hatte.

Ran spurtete gen Schlafzimmer und zog sich hastig an.  
Immer wieder sah er diesen Lippenstiftfleck vor Augen und, je öfter er auch blinzelte, er verschwand einfach nicht.  
Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen, schon oft kamen Ran die Zweifel, ob diese Beziehung ewig halten würde oder wie es wäre, wenn Kei eine Frau kennen lernen würde.  
Nun war es passiert, Kei schien mit dieser Frau zusammen gewesen zu sein. Woher sollte denn sonst dieser Fleck entstehen.  
Mit rasendem Herzen, und auch Schmerzen darin, hastete er zur Tür und rannte in den strömenden Regen. Gerade ging die Sonne auf und es war diesig auf den Strassen, doch Ran sah nichts um sich herum.  
Er wusste nicht ob es seine Tränen waren, oder der Regen, der ihm in die Augen fiel, alles war verschwommen.  
Er achtete weder auf den Weg noch auf Strassen oder Autos. Er hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder aufhören zu können mit dem laufen, nur immer weiter weg zu wollen, alles zu vergessen.  
Er spürte weder den Regen der ihm die Haare entlang in den Nacken lief, noch die Passanten die ihn fragend musterten.  
Er wusste nur, dass er weg musste.  
Er lief durch einen Park und setze sich dort auf eine Bank, doch kaum saß er, da kamen alle Erinnerungen auf ihn eingestürmt. Als Kei entführt wurde und er ihn mit Kai in der Lagerhalle hängend aufgefunden hatte.  
Oder als Kei ihn im Krankenhaus nach dem Anschlag besucht hatte, als er alle Hoffnung verloren hatte. Aber dann kamen auch die vielen Erinnerungen zurück, wenn Kei von seiner Arbeit heimkam und ohne großes Vorspiel, ohne viel Zärtlichkeit seiner Erlösung entgegenfieberte.  
Beinahe grob.  
Mit Herzklopfen sprang Ran wieder auf und wusste, dass er weiter laufen musste. Doch er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wohin er sollte. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er den Park und lief auf eine Brücke zu.  
Hastig ging sein Atem als er die Treppen hinauf rannte, doch er spürte es nicht . Zu tief war er in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen, der Schmerz zu groß über den Verrat Enjojis, wo sie sich doch einmal so geliebt hatten.  
Er spürte wie die Liebe in ihm zersprang, wie ein Spiegel, in seiner Seele, der zerschlagen war und in vielen Scherben am Boden lag.  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Schwäche in den Beinen und wäre wohl auch gefallen, wenn ihn nicht plötzlich zwei starke Arme umfangen hätten, die ihn stützten.  
Sein Blick senkte sich auf die starken Arme hinab, um an diesen wieder hinauf zu wandern, um den Eigentümer zu erblicken. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er erkannte wer dort hinter ihm stand.

So mal schaun wie euch dieses Chapter gefallen hat, wenn ja kommen mehr rein, wenn nicht... kommen trotzdem weitere reingg

ach ja es kann sein das ihr diese Geschichte schon woanders gelesen habt, ich sag euch jetzt nicht wo, aber da es dort jetzt zu streng zugeht, haben ich und Siri uns entschlossen es hier drin noch mal zu versuchen


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel II

Kai tigerte durch die Räume der Sagano-Villa. Leise brummelte er vor sich hin. Draußen vor der Tür huschten die Mitglieder des Sagano-Clans so leise wie möglich über den Flur, um die angeheizte Stimmung im Haus nicht zum explodieren zu bringen.  
Kurz davor hatte es mal wieder, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, mit dem alten Herrn eine heftige Auseinandersetzung gegeben.  
Grund war diesmal nicht, wie es so oft war, seine Schwärmerei zu Ranmaru, sondern seine weitere Schulbildung.  
Er sollte doch tatsächlich nach Amerika, genauer gesagt, nach New York. Angeblich gab es dort die beste Ausbildung in den Unis. Als wenn es nicht auch in Tokio sehr gute Universitäten gab.  
Und dann konnte er wenigstens ab und an Masa sehen, denn Ran war für ihn in weiter ferne entrückt.   
Plötzlich schlug sein Herz wieder schneller und er seufzte auf. "Masa" leise murmelnd wiederholte er immer wieder den Namen, der nun schon so lange in seinem Herzen lebte. "Masa"   
'Warum kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken? Warum schwirrst du ständig durch meine Gedanken?'

Diese und ähnliche Fragen gingen Kai immer wieder durch den Kopf. Immer wenn er an ihn dachte, spürte er Masas feste Lippen auf seinen, spürte seine Hände auf seinem Körper. Nie würde er diese kurzen Momente vergessen, in denen Masa ihn spüren ließ, dass er nicht mehr der kleine Junge war, den er immer umsorgt hatte.  
Und im selben Moment kam der Satz von seinem Vater, der ihn in tiefster Verzweiflung und auch in Wut gestürzt hatte.  
"Ich habe eine sehr gute Uni für dich auserkoren. Du wirst nach Amerika, genauer nach New York, gehen. Dort wirst du Betriebswirtschaft studieren, damit du eines Tages an meine Stelle treten kannst."   
Schnaubend vor Wut, kamen alle Gefühle wieder hoch. 'Der alte Knacker will mich doch nur so weit wie möglich wegschaffen. Wofür braucht das Oberhaupt der Yakusa BWL?' dachte sich Kai. 'Dafür gibt es doch diese Speichellecker wie Kyosuke.'

Kai merkte entsetzt wie ihm die Tränen hochschossen und wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung über die Augen. Niemand sollte sehen, wie sehr in das traf.  
Erschöpft fiel er kurze Zeit später in einen traumlosen Schlaf und hörte nicht mehr wie sein Vater das Zimmer betrat.  
Vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich, wie eine Schmetterlingsberührung, strich er seinem Sohn eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich will doch nur dein Bestes. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen," flüsterte der alte Herr. "Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn."

Schon gut eine Woche später war es dann soweit: Kai stand am Flughafen von Tokio, von Ranmaru und Masa begleitet. Sein Herz war gespalten. Einerseits freute er sich, dass beide zum Abschied gekommen waren, andererseits wollte er sich keine Blöße geben.  
Doch den beiden konnte er nichts vormachen, sie sahen den verräterischen feuchten Glanz in seinen Augen. Um ihm seine Würde zu lassen, sprachen sie ihn jedoch nicht darauf an.  
Er hatte sich schon halb zum Abfluggate begeben, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und auf sie zu rannte.  
Masa hielt einfach nur die Arme auf, wusste er doch, dass sein kleiner Engel nicht ohne ordentliche Verabschiedung gehen konnte. Ohne sich um die um sie herumstehenden Passanten zu kümmern, küssten sie sich noch mal tief und herzlich, wussten doch beide, dass es eine lange Trennung war, und es nie wieder wie vorher werden würde.

Nun schimmerten die Tränen doch deutlicher in seinen braunen Augen und eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinunter.  
Masa fing diese Träne zärtlich mit einem Finger auf, lächelte Kai noch mal aufmunternd zu und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die bebenden Lippen.  
Auch Masa wurde das Herz nun schwer. 'Hoffentlich passt Tashiro gut auf ihn auf.' dachte sich Masa als er auf den Rücken Kais starrte.   
Tiefer Schmerz lag in seinem Blick, und trübte seine ohnehin schon tiefdunklen Augen, als er Kai durch die Absperrung gehen sah.   
Er betete darum, das sein Zögling nicht noch einmal umdrehte.  
Ran und Masa standen noch lange an der Stelle, wo sie sich vom jungen Sagano verabschiedet hatten, auch wenn sich der Junge nicht wieder umdrehte, sollten sie doch nicht die Tränen sehen, die ihm nun heiß und unaufhaltsam die Wangen nässten.   
Mitleidvolle Blicke folgten dem Jungen von den Passanten die ebenfalls diese Flugzeug bestiegen. Doch er sah nichts um sich herum.   
'Dieser Schmerz wird nie vergehen, mein Herz ist in Japan.'  
"Ich liebe Dich, Masa." flüsterte Kai leise als das Flugzeug den Boden Japans verließ.

Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Tür seines Appartements im Dachgeschoss des Wohnheims ins Schloss. Diese Wohnung hier zu bekommen hatte ein gutes Stück Arbeit und einige Beziehungen gekostet. Doch hatte es sich gelohnt, wie Tashiro befand.  
Das Appartement war unterteilt in zwei große Räume, dazu gab es noch ein fast schon luxuriös zu nennendes Bad mit einer verschwenderisch großen Wanne, und einer voll ausgestatteten, hellen Küche inklusive einer gemütlichen Essecke. Beim besten Willen konnte er es sich nicht erklären, wie sich ein Student solch ein Appartement würde leisten können, doch für ihn und den jungen Herrn war nichts zu teuer, wie man Tashiro am Telefon versicherte. Und wer wäre er denn, würde er solch ein nettes Angebot ablehnen? Sein Gesicht zierte ein als spitzbübig zu bezeichnender Ausdruck, als er seinen Blick durch die Wohnung gleiten lies. Die Einrichtung war etwas spartanisch eingerichtet, ein flacher Tisch bildete das Zentrum des Wohnzimmers an den Wänden befanden sich einige flache Sideboards auf denen einige Bücher, ein Fernseher und ähnliche Gegenstände angeordnet waren. Der gesamte Wohnbereich war mit einem hellen, dicken und flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt. Das Schlafzimmer dominierte ein abgerundetes Bett, in dem mindest fünf Leute bequem Platz gefunden hätten, doch würde es allein ihn und Sagano beherbergen. Über dem Bett fiel die Decke, wie üblich bei Dachwohnungen, in einem flachen Winkel in Richtung Wand etwas ab, wodurch man einen herrlichen Blick durch das Dachfenster gen Himmel hatte. Eine der Wände war mit Schränken voll bedeckt, die wiederum mit Spiegeln verziert waren, auch in diesem Raum herrschten vorrangig helle Töne vor.

Tashiro nahm sich seine leichte Lederjacke vom Haken und begab sich wieder aus der Wohnung, es wurde Zeit den jungen Herrn vom Flughafen abzuholen, wie ihm ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr bestätigte.  
Eiligst stürme der dunkelhaarige Halbjapaner die Treppen hinab und rannte beinahe einen der anderen Bewohner des Wohnhauses über den Haufen. „Oh! Verzeihung!" Gesagt und schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.  
Die New Yorker Straßen waren verstopft wie eh und je, doch schaffte es Tashiro mit seinem Motorrad sich behände durch die Autolawinen hindurch zu schummeln und erreichte alsbald den Flughaben. „Flug Sieben-Sechsundachtzig... mh..." Leise murmelnd machte er sich auf den Weg, den entsprechenden Flug zu finden. 

Nach, wie ihm schien, endlosen Stunden Video-Filme, die die Fluggesellschaft anbot, unterbrochen von halbwegs verträglichen Mahlzeiten und ein paar Stunden Vergessen im Schlaf, landete er in New York City.  
Kurzfristig überlegte er einfach sitzen zu bleiben, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, dass das Flugzeug ihn dann wieder nach Hause, nach Japan bringen würde, zu Masa.  
Um ihn herum begannen die Passagiere hastig ihre Sachen aus den Ablagen über ihren Köpfen zu klauben. Drängelten und drückten, in der Hoffnung, so schneller aus der Maschine zu kommen.

Die Passagiere an den Fenstern drückten sich die Nasen an den Scheiben platt, um draußen jemand bekanntes zu sehen, was schier unmöglich war.  
Nachdem nochmals gut 15 Minuten vergangen waren konnte auch Kai seine sieben Sachen zusammenpacken und Richtung Ausgang streben.  
Zum Abschied lächelte ihn eine Stewardess wiederholt zu, die versucht hatte sich um ihn zu kümmern, ihm seinen Schmerz zu nehmen, schließlich wirkte er noch sehr jung und verletzlich.  
Nur kurz konnte sie sich noch Gedanken um ihn machen, wie es ihm hier, in dieser riesigen Stadt, wohl ergehen mochte.  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie von ihrer Kollegin angestoßen und begann hastig ihre Arbeit, um auch dann Feierabend zu machen.   
Nachdem Kai endlich durch den Zoll war, schaute er sich kurz um. Sein Gepäck würde nachgeschickt werden, sagte ihm das Zollpersonal, was für ihn nur eine weitere Erleichterung war, denn so brauchte er nicht mit den schweren Koffern in den New Yorker Verkehr. Er grübelte wie er jetzt zu dieser Uni kommen sollte als er Tashiro im Hintergrund erkannte, der sich suchend umsah.  
Nun schmunzelte er doch, wusste er doch dass sich Masa darum gekümmert hatte, dass er gut untergebracht war.  
Langsam aber zielsicher ging er auf Tashiro zu, der in diesem Moment auch zu ihm sah. 

„Guten Flug gehabt junger Herr?" Tashiro drängelte sich durch die Massen der Wartenden hindurch, kaum dass er Sagano erblickt hatte. Irgendwie fand er es schade, dass die Wildkatze wieder so ein trauriges Gesicht hatte. War es für ihn wirklich so schlimm hier zu sein? Aber er wäre nicht Tashiro, wenn er Kai nicht auf andere Gedanken bringen könnte.  
So strahlte er Kai Sagano wie die aufgehende Sonne an und nahm ihn erst einmal in die Arme. Dass Kai in seinen Armen regelrecht verkrampfte ignorierte er beflissentlich. Nun ja… nicht ganz… „Jetzt hast du so viele Nächte in meiner Wohnung verbracht und bist noch immer so kalt zu mir." Gespielt schob er schmollend seine volle Unterlippe vor und sah Kai aus nachtschwarzen Augen kummervoll an.

„Wwwas?" Und erhielt auch prompt die gewünschte Reaktion, seitens des jungen Herrn. Sein Gesicht hatte eine tiefe Röte angenommen und verdunkelte sich weiter, als die umstehenden Passagiere etwas skeptisch auf die beiden blickten. Doch Tashiro nahm nur die kleine Sporttasche an sich und ging Richtung Ausgang, ehe Kai sich wieder gefangen hatte und ihn womöglich noch eins überbraten würde. Doch die erwartete Überreaktion blieb aus.  
Dies bemerkte der schwarzhaarige jedoch erst als er sich umblickte und Kai neben sich her laufen sah. Seine braunen Augen hatten einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen. Immer wieder strich sein Blick nachdenklich über den Körper des Killers und verweilte einige male an dessen Gesicht.  
„Wir sollten noch eine Kleinigkeit essen." Kaum gesagt änderte er seinen Kurs von der Richtung seines Motorrades zu einem kleinen Bistro. Kai folgte ihm ohne Einwand, was Tashiro mehr und mehr verwirrte. Er bestellte zwei Kaffee und jedem ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen, von dem er wusste, dass Sagano diesen sehr gerne aß. Doch auch diesen lies er unangetastet auf dem Teller. Vielmehr schien er das arme Kuchenstückchen mit seinem Blick zu sezieren. Doch plötzlich ruckte der Kopf des jüngeren hoch, so das er ihn direkt ansehen konnte.  
„Ich… mh… ich möchte das du mir das beibringst!" Fast schon flehend sah Kai zu Tashiro, der beim besten Willen nicht wusste was sein junger Herr von ihm wollte.  
„Nun ja… was soll ich dir bei bringen?"  
Der Blick des Jüngeren wurde entschlossener. „Ich weiß dass ich zu wenig auf den Knochen habe… aber ich will mit Masa… verstehst du ich will…" Sein Blick haftete nun wieder auf der weißen Tischdecke „… ich will, dass du mir beibringst wie körperliche Liebe geht. Ich will Masa verführen!" Als er ein Keuchen und unterdrücktes Husten seines Gegenübers vernahm lösten sich Kais Augen von der Tischdecke.  
Tashiro nippte gerade genüsslich an seinem Kaffee, als er die Worte Kais hörte und verschluckte sich prompt. Als er seine Lungen wieder mit Luft füllen konnte, keuchte er noch einige Male und sah dann wieder zu Kai.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das richtig verstehe… ich soll mit dir schlafen?""

Mit hochrotem Kopf kam diese Bitte beinahe flüsternd, und trotzdem sah er, wie die umliegenden Gäste sich ruckartig mit geröteten Wangen zu ihnen beiden umdrehten. Mit wütend funkelnden braunen Augen sah er sich zu den anderen Gästen um, und gab ihnen so zu verstehen, dass sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram zu kümmern hatten.  
"Müssen wir das hier weiter besprechen?" Beinahe flehend sah er ihn an und zeigte mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung auf die umliegenden Tische. "Lass uns nach Hause, ich meine ..., na du weißt schon ..." stotterte er nun hilflos und seine Wangen wurden noch eine Spur dunkler.  
Verschmitzt grinsend verlangte Tashiro daraufhin die Rechnung, stand auf und kam um den Tisch auf Kai zu.  
Auch ihm war die Neugierde der umliegenden Gäste an den Tischen nicht entgangen, auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, die Neugierde der Gäste zu befriedigen. Als er direkt vor Kai stand, hielt er ihm eine Hand hin und zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck in die Höhe, sodass Kai direkt an ihn gepresst wurde. Fester als nötig hielt er ihn an sich gepresst und senkte langsam seinen Kopf.

Kai starrte wie gebannt auf diese Lippen die sich ihm langsam näherten, spürte das Herzklopfen seines Gegenübers, und bekam nur noch am Rande mit, wie sich auch sein Puls erhöhte. Beinahe Atemlos wartete er darauf, dass diese vollen Lippen nun seine Berühren würden und als er sie dann spürte, seufzte er leise auf. Auch um sie herum seufzte der ein oder andere Tisch auf, besonders dort an denen Damen saßen.  
Schnell merkte er, wie sein Körper mehr wollte und öffnete seine Lippen um Tashiro intensiver zu spüren, ihn zu schmecken. Nur kurz stupste Tashiros Zunge an seiner und ein Schauer rieselte sein Rückgrad hinunter, und er drängte sich noch enger an ihn.  
Viel zu schnell beendete Tashiro diesen Traum von einem Kuss, und holte damit auch Kai wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Um sie herum brannte der Applaus und das Gejohle der begeisterten Zeugen. Mit hochrotem Kopf und atemlos versteckte Kai sein Gesicht an Tashiros Brust und murmelte leise, das nur er es hören konnte: "Können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Bitte."

Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Er wollte diesen jungen, agilen Körper nahe an seinem spüren. Wollte die süßen Lippen kosten….  
Noch ehe sein Verstand endgültig, von seinem aktuell nicht gerade sehr leisen Verlangen nach nackter Haut, ausgeschaltet wurde, unterbrach er den Kontakt seiner Lippen mit denen Kais. Er schmunzelte leicht als sich Kai verlegen an ihn schmiegte und somit den missbilligenden oder bejahenden Blicken und Kommentaren der ‚Zuschauer' versuchte zu entgehen.  
„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Bitte." Sein Lächeln wurde um einiges Breiter, als er nach Kais Worten das Geld aus seiner Hosentasche angelte und auf den Tisch warf. „Ja, lass uns gehen."

Er zog den Jüngeren wieder an sich indem er einen Arm um seine Taille legte, und zog ihn mit sich durch den Ausgang des Bistros.  
Er spürte wie sich Kai langsam wieder entspannte und es sogar genoss so nahe bei ihm zu sein. Für Tashiro bedeutete dies jedoch sofort wieder eine neue Herausforderung, begannen doch die Hände des jungen Herrn kleine Kreise über seinen Rücken zu ziehen. Die schlanken Finger tanzten seine Wirbelsäule hinauf, kraulten verspielt seinen Nacken, während sich Kais Körper weiter an ihn schmiegte. Gerade als Tashiro begann die Berührungen auch zu genießen und alle Gedanken erfolgreich niederringen konnte, die nur ansatzweise mit nackter Haut und einer Bank oder ähnlichen zu tun hatte, worüber er Kai legen konnte, erreichten sie das Motorrad.  
Tashiro nahm auf der Maschine Platz und deutete Kai an sich hinter ihn zu setzen. Dieser Tat wie gewünscht und schmiegte sich, Halt suchend, nahe an den Körper vor sich. 

Ganz deutlich spürte er die Wärme Tashiros an seinem Oberkörper, als sie die Strassen in Richtung seines, nein ihres, neuen Zuhauses fuhren. Tashiro fuhr sehr zügig, so dass der Wind unter sein Hemd fuhr und dort eine Gänsehaut verursachte.  
Er spürte immer noch Tashiros Lippen an seinen, schmeckte seinen leicht herben Geschmack immer noch in seinem Mund. Nur kurz küsste er nochmals seinen Halsansatz durch die Haare die unter seinem Helm hervorlugten. Leicht schmunzelt registrierte er, dass auch Tashiro nicht ganz unberührt davon blieb und sich eine Gänsehaut an dieser Stelle bildete.

Ja, er wusste Tashiro würde seine Bitte nicht ablehnen, doch wusste auch er, worauf er sich einließ.  
Nur kurz kam ihm der Gedanke Masa zu betrügen, doch gleich darauf sagte ihm sein Gewissen, das er ja nur lernen wollte, Masa glücklich zu machen.  
Noch fester umarmte er daraufhin seinen zukünftigen Lehrmeister, der ihn in das große Geheimnis der körperlichen Liebe einweihen würde.  
In diesem Moment schlich sich noch mal die Erinnerung seiner Vergewaltigung ein, doch er schüttelte sie nur aus seinem Gedächtnis. Er würde die schwarzen Stunden in den Armen von Tashiro vergessen.  
Schon gut eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie am Appartementhaus an und beide stiegen ab. Nun wurde Kai doch etwas nervös. Was würde ihn dort oben erwarten? Fragend sah er zu Tashiro hinüber, der ihn in diesem Moment leicht lächelnd beobachtete. 'Ob er mir meine Gedanken ansieht? Kann man sie so leicht erkennen, meine Zweifel, meine Ängste?' Noch einmal tief durchatmend ging er Richtung Eingangstür, blickte nochmals zu Tashiro zurück und lächelte ihn an. "Wollen wir dann?" Und hielt seine Hand einladend zu ihm gestreckt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Seit er gegangen war, schien ihm sein Leben irgendwie trist und leer. Ihm fehlten seine sprunghaften Emotionen, die von anschmiegsam bis zu brachial kratzbürstig tendieren konnten. Ein leises Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen, als er sich an ihren letzten Streit erinnerte. War er jetzt wirklich schon eine Woche weg? Sein Seufzen wurde um einiges theatralischer und lauter.  
Ihr letzter Streit… er erinnerte sich, dass Kai zu ihm kam um zu erreichen, dass er nicht nach Amerika müsste. Doch wussten sie beide, dass er dies nicht verhindern konnte und so verebbte der Streit bald wieder und endete in einem langen, verlangendem Kuss, den beide nicht beenden wollten, jedoch schon aus Sauerstoffmangel alsbald unterbrechen mussten.  
An jenem Abend saßen sie noch lange beisammen. Auch wenn sie nicht sprachen, so wussten sie doch, dass jeder den anderen verstand. Kai hatte es sich neben ihm bequem gemacht und ruhte mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Die Nähe des jungen Körpers zu spüren ließ eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Leib aufkommen, und begann sich in etwas südliche Regionen zu sammeln, um dort zunächst leichte Aktivitäten zu verursachen. Masanori erinnerte sich an die Nacht in Kyoto, als sie so nah waren und von Leidenschaft schier überrollt wurden. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Erinnerung an die Entführung noch viel zu präsent war, als dass er schon hätte so weit gehen können. Also wollte er es auch diesen Abend nicht so weit kommen lassen und entzog sich Kai. Beinahe schon fluchtartig verließ er ihn, um sich im angrenzenden Bad zu beruhigen. Er verteilte etwas kaltes Wasser auf seinem erhitzten Gesicht und versuchte sich wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, um Kai wieder gegenüber treten zu können. Noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und Masanori verließ wieder das Bad um sich Kai zu widmen, der gerade seelenruhig schlummernd auf dem Sofa lag und leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sich an diesem Anblick erinnerte. Er wirkte noch viel jünger und zerbrechlicher als sonst. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Seine Leute hatten ihn vor wenigen Minuten erst aus dem Haus komplimentiert, damit er seinen Kopf wieder frei bekommen würde. Und das im strömenden Regen, wie er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen musste.   
Sein anfänglicher Unmut über diesen Umstand änderte sich, als er den warm prasselnden Regen auf seiner Haut spürte. Sein Hemd nässte nach wenigen Sekunden, genau wie der Rest seiner Kleidung bis auf die Haut durch. Doch keine Kälte war zu spüren, sondern die angenehm belebende Wärme des Sommers. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihn seine Füße an den kleinen Fluss brachten, der sich träge durch den üppigen Park schlängelte, doch bemerkte er gar wohl die schlanke Gestallt, die sich schwankend durch den Regen bewegte.  
Der junge Mann, so erkannte Masanori, sah weder nach Rechts oder Links, sondern folgte seinem Weg. Seine Beine schienen wie erstarrt. So harrte Araki dem Kommenden. Der junge Mann sah wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen auf und ihn direkt ins Gesicht. Masanori stockte kurz der Atem, als er das schöne Gesicht, von Trauer und Schmerz gezeichnet, vor sich sah. Tränen Mischten sich mit dem Regen und rannen unaufhaltsam an den bleichen Wangen hinab. Es schien wie in Zeitlupe, als er das Wanken Ranmarus sah und sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Der zitternde Leib presste sich haltsuchend nah an ihn, als Masanori den Stürzenden mit seinem Körper abfing. Er sah hinab auf den kleineren, als dieser begann den Kopf zu heben um ihn direkt anzusehen.  
„Du?" 

Mit verschwommenem Blick erkannte er sein Gegenüber und fragte sich nur kurz wie er denn in seinen Armen gelandet war. Doch noch waren seine Beine zu zittrig, als dass er hätte allein stehen können. Dankbar lehnte er sich an diesen starken Körper, der ihn so sicher hielt.  
Nach kurzer Zeit glaubte er seinen Beinen wieder trauen zu können und löste sich leicht von Masanori. „Ich glaube es geht wieder. Danke für deine Hilfe." Wie selbstverständlich kam das ‚Du' von seinen Lippen, obwohl sie sich doch bisher immer nur höflich gesiezt hatten. Langsam schaute er sich um, versuchte sich einen Plan von seiner Lage und Umgebung zu verschaffen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wo er sich befand, noch wo er übernachten sollte. Er kramte kurz in seine Hosentasche und stellte fest, dass er nicht einen Yen bei sich trug. Stirnrunzelnd suchte er nochmals alle Taschen ab, irgendwo musste er doch etwas haben. Masanori stand ruhig abwartend neben ihm. Hilflos blickte Ran zu seinem Retter hoch, der ihn fragend ansah. „ Ich habe keinen einzigen Yen bei mir, kein Bett zum schlafen, bin nass bis auf die Haut und weiß nicht mehr weiter. Und was machst du hier?" Ran hatte das Gefühl nicht ganz Herr seiner Gedanken zu sein, zu viel schwirrte ihm darin herum, zu viele Eindrücke waren heute auf ihn eingestürzt. Fragend blickte er in die braunen Augen, die so ruhig auf ihn runterblickten. Masanori würde wissen, wo man schlafen könnte, nur eine Nacht, vielleicht sah morgen die Welt wieder ganz anders aus, vielleicht war Enjoji bis morgen vergessen. Im gleichen Moment wusste er das er ihn nie vergessen könnte, dafür gab es zu viele gute wie schlechte Erinnerungen.  
Währenddessen prasselte unentwegt der Regen weiter auf die beiden herab, und Ran wusste, dass er, wenn er noch länger hier stehen blieb, sich erkälten würde.  
„Könnte ich die Nacht bei dir übernachten?" Zu schnell kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen, dabei wollte er doch gar nicht so direkt fragen, aber ihm fiel auch keine andere Formulierung für diese Frage ein. Atemlos erwartete er die Antwort, rechnete schon mit einer Absage, als Masanori zustimmend nickte.

Noch immer hielt Masanori den jüngeren in seinen Armen, viel zu angenehm war das so lang vermisste Gefühl eines warmen Körpers nahe an seinem. Doch löste sich Ranmaru wieder von ihm und hinterließ eine schon fast schmerzhafte Kälte. Wie er ihn so vor sich stehen sah, die sonst so strahlende Gestalt war einem zusammengesackten Kümmernis gewichen. Jede Phase Ranmarus strahlte eine Verletztheit aus, die sein Herz berührte. Keine Liebe, oh nein, immerhin hatte er sein Herz an ein anderes wunderschönes Wesen verloren, vielmehr weckte Ranmaru seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Er wollte erfahren, was ihm solche Schmerzen bereitete und wollte versuchen ihm zu helfen, so wie er die Hilfe Rans erfahren hatte. Tief in seine Gedanken versunken bekam er fast seine Worte nicht mehr mit. „ Könnte ich die Nacht bei dir übernachten?" Nur kurz überraschten ihn diese Worte, war doch Samejima, nein Ranmaru, sonst eher zurückhaltend und suchte seine Probleme selbst zu lösen. Doch gern würde er dieser Bitte entsprechen und so nickte er Ran bejahend zu.  
Langsam begannen sie den Weg zurück zu nehmen, doch entschied Masanori für sich, dass sie seine Privatwohnung aufsuchen sollten, und setzte dies auch in die Tat um. Wenig später erreichten sie das kleine aber gemütliche Appartement, nahe dem Park.  
„Du solltest deine Sachen ausziehen. Ich lege dir trockene vor die Badtür." Wie er den tropfenden Ran da in der Tür stehen sah, konnte er nicht anders und musste leicht amüsiert lächeln. Eine immer größer werdende Pfütze breitete sich unter seinen Füßen aus und begann langsam bedrohlich auf den weichen Teppich zuzulaufen. Rans Oberbekleidung war schon eher nicht mehr vorhanden, so durchscheinend hatte sie der Regen gemacht und ließ somit Phantasien wenig Spielraum.

Nun bemerkte auch Ran die Pfütze, die sich an seinen Füssen bildete und rasch größer wurde. Leicht errötend blickte er zu Masanori und fragte murmelnd, wo denn das Bad sei.

Während er das Wasser im Bad rauschen hörte, begab sich Masanori mit Handtüchern bewaffnet in den Flur und beseitigte die feuchten Spuren, die Ranmaru bei seiner Ankunft hinterlassen hatte. Auch vergas er den Kimono nicht, den er Ran vor die Badezimmertür legte. Er hatte seinen Schrank durchgewühlt, jedoch fand er keinerlei Sachen, die Ranmaru auch nur ansatzweise passen könnten, ohne das dieser darin zu versinken drohte. So entschied er sich für einen weichen zartblauen Kimono auf dessen Rücken sich farbenprächtige Blumen innig umrankten.  
Nach einigen Minuten endete das Rauschen des Wassers. Wieder vergingen wenige Minuten und die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich leicht, so das sich ein schlanker Arm zwischen den Spalt hindurch schieben konnte um nach den Kimono zu angeln. Kurz, nur ganz kurz, verfluchte sich Masanori, dass er den Kimono nicht weiter entfernt von der Tür abgelegt hatte. Schon seit er Ranmaru das erste Mal gesehen hatte überlegte er, was dieser wohl unter seinen zumeist wenig Figurbetonten Sachen verbarg.  
So schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war, suchte er ihn auch wieder zu verdrängen. Er zog einen zierlichen Krug mit Sake zu sich und goss sich großzügig in eine Trinkschale ein. Schnell war diese geleert und es folgte die zweite. Das klappen einer Tür deutete an, dass Ranmaru zu ihm kommen würde und so stand Masanori ohne aufzublicken auf, goss etwas Sake in eine weitere Schale und wandte sich in Richtung des eintretenden Rans um. Ranmarus schmale Finger schlossen sich um Masanoris, um die zierliche Schale an sich zu nehmen. Wieder spürte er kurz die Berührung eines anderen Warmen Körpers. Und wieder setzte ein leises ziehen in seinem Innersten ein. Und wieder drängte er es dahin zurück, woher es aufstieg.  
Seine Gedanken waren so weit abgeschweift, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich Ran auf das flache dunkle Sofa setzte und gierig die Schale Sake leerte, um sie dann wieder von Masanori auffüllen zu lassen. Lange sah er ihn an. Ranmarus Züge wurden etwas entspannter und seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer an. Wodurch dessen von weinen geröteten Augen weniger Auffielen. Er bemerkte schnell, dass Ranmaru eher dabei war seinen Kummer mit Sake zu ertränken, als sich ihm anzuvertrauen. So versuchte er doch wenigstens einen allzu großen Konsum des verführerischen Getränks zu vermeiden. Doch suchte dies sein gegenüber erfolgreich zu verhindern. So blieb Masanori abwartend sitzen und harrte der Dinge die kommen mussten und auch kamen. Ein leises Seufzen von sich gebend sackte der braunhaarige langsam in sich zusammen, um leise vor sich hinmurmelnd auf dem weichen Sofa zum liegen zu kommen. Glücklicherweise hatte er zuvor die Trinkschale geleert, so dass wenigstens weitere Feuchtigkeitsschäden in seiner Wohnung ausblieben, als die Schale mit einem protestierenden Poltern ob der ungebührlichen Behandlung, auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Nachdem Masa ihm die Richtung gezeigt hatte beeilte er sich ins Bad zu kommen damit er nicht noch weiter die Wohnung ruinierte. Im Bad zog er sich die klatschnassen Sachen von seinem schlanken, aber doch aufregendem Körper und stellte sich unter die Dusche.  
Lange ließ er das warme Wasser über seinen Körper prasseln und genoss die entspannende Wirkung. Doch schon viel zu früh, für seinen Geschmack, kamen ihm die Bilder vom Enjojis letztem Badezimmerausflug in den Sinn, wie er sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte, ihn überall berührt hatte, und der Lippenstiftfleck auf seiner Brust. Blitzschnell drehte er das Wasser auf Kalt in der Hoffnung so die Gedanken verscheuchen zu können.  
Als das nicht funktionierte seufzte er laut auf und verließ die Dusche.   
Gründlich trocknete er sich seinen Körper ab bis die Haut rosig schimmerte. Vorsichtig langte er mit einem Arm aus der Tür um sich den bereitgelegten Kimono ins Bad zu holen, nur zu deutlich war er sich der Anwesenheit Masa´s in der Nähe bewusst.   
Anschließend zog er sich den von Masa bereitgelegten Kimono über, der ihm um einiges zu groß war, so dass die Ärmel etwas über seine Hände hingen und der Saum um seine Füße schlackerte.  
Als er sich angezogen hatte ging er zu Masanori in den Wohnbereich, setzte sich auf die Couch, und nahm die Schale Sake entgegen welche ihm von Masa hingehalten wurde.  
Deutlich spürte er den fragenden Blick von Masanori auf sich, doch noch war er nicht bereit darüber zu reden.  
Mit einem Zug leerte Ran seine Schale Sake und hielt sie ihm wieder hin, damit es nochmals gefüllt wurde. Er wollte einfach nur vergessen, vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen wenn er nur genug getrunken hatte. Bei Enjoji schien es immer zu funktionieren, der konnte sich am nächsten Tag nie daran erinnern, was er angestellt oder gesagt hatte.  
Nach drei oder vier Schalen verfärbten sich Rans Wangen leicht rosig und sein Blick wirkte verschwommen. Masa wollte ihm gerade die Schale entziehen, doch Ranmaru protestierte wehhemmend. Für sein Gefühl hatte er bei weitem noch nicht genug.  
Doch nach der fünften Schale fielen ihm dann doch die Augen zu und die Hand mit der Schale sank entspannt herab.  
Deutlich spürte er Masa´s Wärme an seiner Körperhälfte und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Er brauchte diese Wärme, innerlich fühlte er sich kalt und tot und das wollte er nicht spüren.

‚Ich dachte immer das ist eher Enjojis Vorliebe.' Zuckte es kurz durch die Gedanken des älteren, als er mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln auf den Schlafenden zuging und diesen von seiner unbequemen Lage befreite, in dem er ihn in seine Arme nahm und langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer ging. Schnuffelnd begann sich Ran in seinen Armen zu bewegen, bis er seinen Kopf nah an Masanoris Halsbeuge brachte und dort zufrieden seinen Kopf an die warme Haut schmiegte. Tapfer, den warmen Atem an seinem Hals ignorierend, begab sich der dunkelhaarige mit seiner ‚Last' ins Schlafzimmer und verfrachtete diese ins Bett. Sogleich vernahm er ein leise protestierendes Gemurmel, als der jüngere, der wärmenden Nähe beraubt, in die kalten Laken sank. Schlanke, dennoch kraftvolle Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn besitzergreifend wieder zurück an den anderen. „Du bischt scho schön warm…" Hörte er die undeutlichen Worte Rans, als dieser begann Masanori über sich zu ziehen. Er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, schon hatte sich der schlankere über den dunkelhaarigen gerollt. Er schluckte leise, als er Ran halb aufgerichtet über sich sah. Sein Blick hatte sich wieder verändert, nahm nun einen eher nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Noch immer zog sich der Schleier des Alkohols über die warmen dunklen Augen, als sein Blick langsam über den kräftigen Körper unter sich glitt. „Ran du bist betrunken… und ich bin nicht Enjoji… und überhaupt… was soll das?" Er war selbst über sich erstaunt, wie ruhig er diese Wort heraus brachte, auch wenn sein Körper langsam begann in Flammen aufzugehen. Viel zu lange schon hatte er das süße Vergnügen eines anderen Körpers nicht genossen. Viel zu verführerisch nah war diese verbotene Verlockung. Und viel zu intensiv begannen diese braunen Augen über seinen Körper zu streichen. „Ich weiß…" Nur gehaucht verließen die Worte die weichen Lippen. Weich? Warum weich? Ja sie mussten einfach weich sein. Wie nachdenklich begann Ran diese gerade mit seinen Zähnen zu bearbeiten, wodurch sich eine betörend rote Färbung einstellte. Der Effekt wurde noch durch die vorwitzige Zunge verstärkt, die immer wieder die Konturen der Lippen nachzeichneten und feucht glänzen ließ.   
Der vergleich einer Maus vor einer Katze machte sich in seinen Gedanken breit, als er sah wie sich Ranmarus Augen kurzzeitig verdunkelten und dann ein leichtes lächeln über sein blasses Antlitz strich. „Du bist noch immer feucht, Masanori." Schlanke Finger strichen über die breite Brust, öffneten vorsichtig und geschickt die Knöpfe von Masanoris Hemd. Dieser war erst viel zu überrascht ob dieser Worte, so dass er relativ spät reagieren konnte und Ranmarus Hände einfing. Wieder dauerte es wenige Sekunden, oder Minuten, eher sich der unten liegende so weit gefasst hatte, dass er Ranmaru direkt in die noch immer von Alkohol umnebelten Augen blicken konnte und leicht blinzelte.  
Ranmarus fein geschwungene Augenbrauen zogen sich grübelnd über den tiefbraunen Augen zusammen, als würde er angestrengt darüber nachdenken, wie wohl seine Hände in die Masanoris gekommen waren. Um das Bild zu vollenden legte dieser dann auch noch den Kopf schief und schien nun dieses für ihn ungemein faszinierende Geheimnis durch Überlegung lösen zu wollen. Warum genau ihm dieser Gedanke erst jetzt durch den Geist schlich, konnte Masanori sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, doch irgendwie schien Ranmaru nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne zu sein. Sein Verhalten war jenseits von dem, welches er normaler weise an den Tag legte und lies auch jegliche Scheu vermissen.  
Wieder hatten ihn seine Gedanken aus dem Hier und Jetzt gerissen und so merkte er nicht, wie Ranmaru das scheinbare Rätsel löste und seine Finger aus Masanoris Händen zog. Sein Geist erklärte sich erst wieder, bereit die Formen der Wirklichkeit hindurch zu lassen, als kühle Hände begannen sich unter den Stoff seines Hemdes zu schieben und dieses wiederum von seiner Brust über die Schultern zu streifen. Wie dahingegossen konnte er sich nicht rühren, als die neugierigen Finger Ranmarus begannen seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden. Der Blick des jüngeren zeigte wieder eine unstillbare Neugierde, als er den ihm noch unbekannten Körper mit Augen und Fingern zu erkunden suchte. Besonders die Tätowierung des Drachen auf Masanoris linker Schulter zupfte an Rans Neugierde. Er zeichnete fast akribisch die Konturen des Drachen nach, bis er an dessen Kopf angelangt war und näher heranrückte. Ranmarus Kopf war nun auf gleicher Höhe wie die des Drachen. Beide starrten sich lange an. Drache und Mensch. Mensch und Drache.   
Masanori versuchte so lange wie möglich ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Er genoss die Erkundungstour der Finger und das einhergehende Interesse, was Ranmaru offensichtlich an seinem Körper hatte. Doch plötzlich spürte er wie die tastenden Finger verharrten und wie sich das Gewicht auf seinem Körper verstärkte. Dann vernahm er noch ein leises Seufzen, eher Ranmaru seinen Oberkörper als Kopfkissen nutzend einschlief.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

"Wollen wir dann?" Kai hielt Tashiro die Hand entgegen, die er auch sogleich ergriff. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrer neuen Wohnung im Dachgeschoss hinauf, immer wieder unterbrochen von ein paar gestohlenen Küssen, bei denen sich Kais Nackenhaare aufstellten und seine Knie weich wurden.  
'Himmel, kann der gut küssen.' Dachte sich Kai während einer Verschnaufpause und stellte dabei fest dass sie schon oben angekommen waren. Auch Tashiro fühlte sich außer Atem, als sich ihre Lippen kurz voneinander trennten. Seine Erregung spannte wieder heftig gegen die viel zu enge Hose, ganz eng presste er Kai an sich um ihm spüren zu lassen, was dieser Kuss in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
Verschmitzt grinsend wandte sich Kai wieder zur Tür um und deutete dem Dunkelhaarigen an, die Tür zu öffnen.

Nachdem Tashiro die Tür geöffnet hatte, traten beide ein und Kai sah sich erst mal neugierig um. Sehr geschmackvoll und hell eingerichtet, dachte sich der junge Sagano und ging langsam von Raum zu Raum.  
Zuerst im Wohnraum, fühlte er den dicken flauschigen Teppich der jeden Schritt schluckte, hockte sich kurz hin, um seine beiden Hände tief drin zu vergraben und seufzte wohlig auf.  
Er spürte die Blicke des anderen auf sich und grinste zu ihm herüber.

Danach ging er weiter von Raum zu Raum bis er im Schlafzimmer hängen blieb. Sein Blick wurde wie magisch zu diesem riesigen Bett hingezogen und er schluckte auf.  
" Tashiro, hast du diese Wohnung ausgesucht?" Schon spiegelte ihm die Vision ein Bild vor, wie sie beide auf dem Bett lagen und sich dem Rausch des Verlangens hingab. Schnell begab er sich wieder in den Wohnraum und setzte sich zu Tashiro.  
Seine Lippen suchten die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen. Leise seufzte er auf und schmiegte sich enger an seinen baldigen Lover. Zögernd strich er mit seinen Händen über den Oberkörper seines Gegenübers, fühlte die Muskeln leicht zuckten. Nur ganz leicht strich er über Tashiros linke Brustwarze, spürte wie sie sich verhärtete.  
Schmunzelnd verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben und er kicherte leicht in den innigen Kuss, und erntete damit einen fragenden Blick vom Halbjapaner. Sofort versuchte er diese wonneversetzenden Lippen wieder einzufangen und stöhnte auf als Tashiro mit seiner Zunge tief in die Mundhöhle eindrang und dessen Mandeln fast kitzelte.

Erst als bei Kai der Magen lauthals knurrte, trennten sie sich voneinander und grinsten sich an. "Ok, dann wollen wir mal deine weltlichen Bedürfnisse stillen." Sagte Tashiro mit einem Kichern in der Stimme. Damit ging er in die Küche und summte beim Essen zubereiten eine fröhliche Melodie.  
Kai folgte ihm wenige Minuten später, nachdem sein Herzschlag wieder in normalem Rhythmus schlug. In der Küche angekommenbeobachtete er Tashiro beim kochen und schmunzelte in sich hinein. "was gibt es zur Stärkung?" Mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme stellte Kai sich hinter ihm und schaute ihm über die Schulter, konnte es aber nicht unterlassen, an seinem Nacken zu schnuppern und einen kleinen Biss zu hinterlassen.  
Deutlich spürte Tashiro, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten und lies ein leises Knurren hören, worauf Kai wieder zu kichern anfing. Leise murmelte er in das linke Ohr des gutaussehenden Koches, " Mann, das riecht richtig gut. Was ist das?"  
" Meinst du das Essen oder mein Deo?" Antwortete der schmunzelnde Dunkelhaarige über die Schulter zu seinem kleineren Gast.

" Was ist das?" " Ramen." antwortete der Dunkelhaarige mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen über die Schulter zu seinem Gast, dem daraufhin der Magen noch lauter knurrte. Eng schmiegte sich der Junge an den aufregenden Körper des Erwachseneren. " Wie lange noch?" schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr, nahm die Hand vom 'Koch' und legte sie sich auf Höhe des Magens.  
"Spürst du wie er nach deinem Essen ruft, wie er in meinem Bauch rumort?" Schnell senkte sich Tashiros Hand vom Bauch hinab in den Schritt des Jünglings und murmelte nun seinerseits. " Nun hier ruft jedenfalls jemand nach mir und er rumort recht heftig."  
Tashiro wurde nun doch unruhiger, spürte er doch wie die Lederhose unangenehm enger wurde. Ein Keuchen verließ seine Lippen wie die heiße Luft das Ventil eines altmodischen Wasserkessels.  
Heftig riss er den kleineren an sich und eroberte dessen Lippen zu einem verzehrenden, fast schon schmerzhaften Kuss, der erst endete als es neben den beiden lauter zischte und brodelte und der Geruch nach leicht angebrannten Ramen ihre Geruchsnerven erreichte.

Schnell nahm der dunkelhaarige den Topf von der heißen Platte und meinte dann grinsend, " Wir sollten jetzt lieber etwas essen, bevor von uns nichts mehr übrig ist. So wie du an meinen Lippen knabberst."  
Auch Kai grinste ihn von unten herauf an." Da kannst du mal sehen wie lecker du bist, und wie hungrig ich bin."

Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und schmerzhaft, vom vielen Verfechten der Zungen miteinander, geschwollener und sensibler Lippen, versuchten sie beide die Ramen zu geniessen. Ab und an unterbrochen von leisen Stöhnen und Seufzen.  
Plötzlich spürte Kai den durchdringenden Blick Tashiros, diesen Blick kannte er, hatte er ihn doch auch schon bei Masa gesehen, damals in Kyoto.  
Blitzartig ließ Kai die Stäbchen auf den Teller fallen und stand auf. " Ich brauche eine Dusche." nuschelte er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.  
Das Bild, wie der dunkelhaarige, sehr gut gebaute Adonis, der nicht nur die Wohnung, nein auch das Bett mit ihm teilen würde, zärtlich die Lippen schürzte, war zuviel für den jungen Herrn der Sagano.

" Jaja, geh nur. Ich bereite schon mal das Bett vor", Verschmitzt grinsend stand auch Tashiro auf, mit unübersehbarer Beule in der viel zu engen Hose. Wie magisch wurde Kais Blick auf die Hose gelenkt, wie unabsichtlich fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, die sich plötzlich sehr trocken anfühlten.  
Leise seufzte er auf und erschrak ob seines eigenen Seufzens. Blitzschnell drehte er sich auf den Fersen um und flüchtete aus der Küche Richtung Bad.  
" Kai!" rief Tashiro ihm hinterher. " Aber keine Erleichterung unter der Dusche, die gebe ich dir im Bett, das verspreche ich dir."

Noch immer zierte ein breites Grinsen Tashiros Gesicht, das leicht gequält wurde, als er begann sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu bewegen. Die enge Hose war einfach nicht dazu geeignet, eine ausgewachsene Erregung zu haben und sich mit dieser auch noch laufend fortbewegen zu müssen. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe er das Schlafzimmer erreichte und sich dort auf die dunklen Laken fallen ließ.  
Ein krasser Kontrast in dem sonst hellen Schlafzimmer.  
Wie würde erst Kais bleiche Haut auf diesen glänzenden Stoff aussehen... 

Versunken in seiner eigenen Fantasie bemerkte er nicht, wie seine Hand langsam liebkosend über den glatten Stoff strich. Seine Erregung meldete sich mit einem süßen Gefühl zurück und flehte Tashiro gerade zu an, sich der Enge zu entledigen. Noch immer in Gedanken bei Kai, wie sich dieser genüsslich in den Laken räkeln würde, begann sich Tashiro selbst zu befreien und öffnete die störende Hose.   
Der anschmiegsame Stoff glitt ohne Widerstand seine langen Beine hinab, sammelten sich auf den Boden zu einem unordentlichen Haufen Stoffes, dem sich alsbald seine Shorts hinzugesellten.  
Gerade sollte sein Hemd folgen, doch kam er nicht über das öffnen des selbigen hinaus, als sich seine Erregung wieder ziehend meldete. Somit ließ er den weichen Stoff auf seinen Schultern und sich selbst in den leicht kalten Laken des Bettes sinken. Verzückt begann er seinen Körper zu streicheln, liebkoste und verführte sich, bis er sich stöhnend und räkelnd auf dem Bett wand.   
Alles um sich herum vergessend.

Kai versuchte bei jedem Schritt in Richtung Bad seiner Erregung mehr Freiheit zu lassen, leicht zuppelte er an seiner Hose in der Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch etwas weiter wurde, etwas mehr Platz ließ. 'Himmel, und das erreicht der Kerl nur mit Küssen.' dachte sich Kai, an seinen angespannten Körper denkend.  
Mit einem fast erleichterten Seufzen streifte er sich die Sachen vom Leib, strich sich über seinen sensiblen Oberkörper. Seine Brustwarzen waren so sensibel, jede Faser seines Seins schrie nach Erlösung, genau wie damals in Kyoto, als Masa ihn berührt hatte.  
Nur kurz überlegte er ob er die Dusche auf kalt stellen sollte, aber da schrie sein Körper protestierend auf, das wäre dann doch zu schmerzhaft gewesen. Also stellte er das Wasser auf lauwarm und stellte sich mit einem wohligen Stöhnen unter den kräftigen Strahl, der seine erhitzte Haut wieder etwas beruhigte.

' Nicht an Masa denken!' Befahl er sich im Stillen. 'Jetzt bin ich mit Tashiro hier.'  
Lange räkelte er sich unter dem harten Strahl bis seine Haut leicht rot war, dann drehte er das Wasser ab und hörte im gleichen Moment diese wohligseufzenden Geräusche von Tashiro aus dem Schlafzimmer. Schnell zog sich Kai den Kimono über den noch nassen Körper, der sich schnell wie eine zweite Haut an ihn schmiegte und nichts der Fantasie überließ.

Als er in Richtung Schlafzimmer ging verstärkten sich die Geräusche dahinter und in Kai wallten die Emotionen wieder hoch. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, langte seine Hand nach dem Türgriff und er öffnete leise die Tür.  
Langsam öffnete er sie und sah Tashiro nackt bis auf das Hemd auf dem Bett liegen, wie hypnotisiert blieb sein Blick an der Hand kleben, sein Mund wurde schlagartig wieder trocken und er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

"Ach ich durfte mich nicht erleichtern und was machst du hier?" Fragte er leise und näherte sich dem Bett. Sah in die glasigen Augen seines Gegenübers und legte die Hand auf seine Wade um ihn wieder zurückzuholen.  
Heiß fühlte sich die Haut unter seinen Händen an.

Mit einem genüsslichen Aufstöhnen quittierte Tashiro die Hand auf seiner glühenden Haut. Er wusste nicht warum diese Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper jagten, doch wusste er, dass er schnellstens ein Ventil brauchte. Sonst würde er vergehen vor Lust.  
" Mehr! Komm zu mir!" Seine Worte glichen eher einem Stöhnen, als er den jüngeren zu sich herunter zog und seine Lippen in einem hungrigen Kuss fing. Seine Zunge stupste gegen die weichen Lippen des Gegenübers und bat somit fordernd um Einlass, welcher ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde, sodass er hemmungslos das süße Reich plündern konnte.  
Seine Hände wanderten ruhelos über den Körper Kais, tanzten über seine empfindliche Haut, die durch die Reizung der genossenen Dusche um ein mehrfaches sensibler wurde und ihn zum stöhnen brachte. Tashiro liebte die Stimme des jungen Herrn, doch ihn hier auf sich vor Leidenschaft stöhnen zu hören, brachte ihn fast zum explodieren.

Nur eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnerte ihn daran, was Kai von ihm wollte. Keine schnelle Erlösung, sondern lernen und vergessen. So schob er eine Hand über den Rücken hinab zu dessen wohlgeformten Hintern und begann ihn dort zu massieren.  
Eine Hand angelte zum Nachttisch und fand nach kurzem Suchen was er brauchte. Kai war genug abgelenkt um sein Tun nicht zu bemerken, so dass er die kleine kühle Tube näher zu sich heranziehen konnte.

Tief stöhnte Kai in den Mund seines Gegenübers, als er dessen Hände auf seinem Körper spürte. Sein Körper fühlte sich so sensibel an, jede Faser schrie nach Erlösung und doch wollte er nicht dass es so bald schon endete.  
Nur mit den Fingerkuppen strich er über Tashiros Brust, spürte wie sich die Brustwarzen verhärteten, wie ein Schauer über dessen Körper ging. Tief verschloss er mit seinen Lippen die des anderen, zog tief die Zunge in sich ein, kostete im selbigen von der süße in dem schon bekannten.  
Leichte Schauer rannen über seinen Adoniskörper, immer lauter kam das Keuchen über seine Lippen in den Mund dieses Dunkelhaarigen, der seinen Körper so geschickt in Flammen setzte.

In diesem Moment spürte er die Hand an seinem Gesäß, spürte wie die Finger um den Ring strichen und schrak leicht zusammen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den unter sich liegenden, entspannte er sich dann aber doch wieder.  
Auch seine Hand strich weiter den Körper hinab, über die brettharten Bauchmuskeln, die sich unter seinen Fingern noch mehr anspannten, über die Seiten, die zusammenzuckten. " Bist du kitzlig?" Leise kichernd kam die Frage, doch im gleichen Moment zuckte er zusammen und verspannte sich, spürte er doch den feuchten Finger Tashiros tief in ihm.  
" Was?" Kai versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen und atmete tiefer ein und aus. 

Immer wieder musste sich Tashiro ermahnen seine Leidenschaft nicht auszuleben, hatte er doch einen eher unerfahrenen Partner über sich. Doch dessen aufreizende Bewegungen an seinem in Flammen stehenden Leib, drohte diesen Vorsatz in Rauch aufgehen zu lassen.   
Er wusste nicht, wie man auf der einen Seite so unschuldig, und auf der anderen Seite wie die Sünde pur, wirken konnte.  
Doch genoss er dies sehr.

Nach wenigen herumprobieren hatte er es geschafft die Tube mit dem Gleitgel von dem störenden Deckel zu befreien und drückte sich etwas der glitschigen Masse auf die Finger. Tashiros andere Hand hob den Stoff des Kimonos etwas Kais Rücken hinauf, so das dessen Hintern für ihn frei zugänglich wurde.  
Was er auch sogleich nutzte und einen mit Gleitgel benetzten Finger an Kais versteckter Öffnung führte.   
Vorerst rieb er nur dessen Muskelring und achte sorgsam auf Kais Reaktionen, welche erfreulich Positiv ausfielen.  
Kai begann sich näher an Tashiro zu drücken und sich dennoch etwas an dessen Finger zu bewege, so dass er ab und an leicht in ihn eindrang, ohne ganz in Kai zu versinken. Doch wollte der Halbjapaner es nicht dabei belassen, suchte er doch selbst Erlösung.  
So schob er den einzelnen Finger tief in Kai, der sich nur kurz versteifte und ihn dann ganz aufnahm. Wieder suchte Tashiro das Gesicht seines Liebhabers, das kurz anspannte, doch dann sich langsam zu entspannen schien und wieder einen genießenden Ausdruck annahm, als Tashiro begann dessen Härte mit langen Bewegungen Seiner hand zu verwöhnen.  
Den verharrenden Finger, tief in Kai, begann er langsam tastend zu bewegen. Vorerst nur kreisend, suchend und findend, wie ein Überraschender Aufschrei Kais ihm bestätigte. Verzückt beobachtete Tashiro die halb geöffneten Lippen des Jüngeren, die sich nun, da er den punkt gefunden hatte immer wieder zu einem lustvollen stöhnen oder gar Schrei verzogen.

"Ahhhhhh, was war das?" Verzückt starrte Kai Tashiro an als dieser den Punkt tief in ihm gefunden hatte und ein Schauer durch seinen Körper ging. Kurz versteifte er sich, war doch dieses Gefühl noch zu neu. Doch lange konnte er dem nicht standhalten, schon als der Punkt, diese magische kleine Erhebung tief in ihm, wieder angestoßen wurde und damit diese Schauer über den ganzen Körper rieselten, konnte er sich ein abermaliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.   
Nur verschleiert sah er den unter sich liegenden, der auch ihn mit verzückter Miene betrachtete.  
Er wusste das das nicht alles sein würde, das er noch nicht an dem Punkt war, an dem Tashiro ihn bringen wollte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wo dieser, und wann dieser, Punkt sein würde.  
" Mehr." stöhnte er in das Ohr seines Beglückers und registrierte erfreut das dieses Wort Tashiro nicht kalt lies. Auch er wollte Tashiro beglücken und nahm vorsichtig seine pralle Männlichkeit zwischen die Hände und massierte sie leicht.  
Dabei lehnte er sich leicht zurück um besseren Halt auf dem Schoss seines Lehrmeisters in Liebeskünsten zu haben und auch ihm diese Freuden, die er ihm schenkte zu geben.

Wie in Trance begann Tashiro sich in die Hand zu bewegen, auch wenn es nicht das war, wo er hinein stoßen wollte, so schwelgte er in diesem Gefühl und stöhnte genüsslich auf. Sein Finger blieb nicht untätig, sondern bewegte sich zum Takt von Kais Hand in dessen Leib und suchte immer wieder nach der kleinen Erhebung. Alsbald gesellte er einen weiteren Finger hinzu und dran achtsam in die Enge ein, die sich verzückend fest um ihn schloss. Wieder sah er zu Kai auf und trank den Ausdruck der Lust in seinem Gesicht, doch plötzlich wurden diese Empfindungen von etwas anderem hinfort gespült. Viel schneller als erwartet hatte Kai ihn auf einem Abhang zu getrieben und drohte ihn hinüber zu stoßen, so geschickt erwiesen sich seine agilen Bewegungen.  
„Warte! Warte!" Sagte er dies jetzt wirklich?

Verstört stockte der Junge in seiner Handlung und sah auf den unter sich liegenden hinab.  
" Wie warte? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Unsicherheit machte sich breit. Wie sollte er jetzt vorgehen.  
Dabei hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, das es Tashiro ebenfalls genoss, sollte er sich da so getäuscht haben?


End file.
